Wishful Dreaming
by Earl Chapwin
Summary: Haruhi and Kyon are caught in the rain, and end up in Haruhi's House! What more could you want? One-shot. Rated for mild-coarse language.


_A/N: Wow, I finally finished this fic. A week and a half of just writing 500 something words everyday, and ending up with the longest single story I've ever written.  
_

_This story came out of nothing, and I just built upon it. So please excuse how random this story gets because it really is just me writing a little bit of how I felt everyday._

_Oh and..._

_Disclaimer: What hasn't been said!?  
_

* * *

**Wishful Dreaming**

"It's cold Kyon!" Haruhi's arms wrapped around her not-so-frail body. "Agh!"

And you want me to do something about it?

"That shouldn't even be questioned!" her eyes leered at me. "Your smart enough to know what should be done, so just do it!"

Honestly, I can't believe this girl. How much does she expect from me? I'm no mind reader!

"Yeah, Yeah…" I whispered to myself.

Her legs kicked off the desk and the chair made an awful squeak. The heavy abuse laid upon the hard tiled floor began to show around 3-4 months ago. Now it's permanently embedded into it. How's she going to get _"this"_ fixed?

"The heater," she began to walk towards me with that naturally pissed of look. Her eyebrows could be to blame. But when she gives off that smiles, she looks like a mad scientist I tell you!

"Kyon I want you to-"

I began to drift away, thinking she was going to blackmail a workshop club or something to fix the flooring. Come to think of it, blackmailing the computer club was… I admit, genius. After all, it really was just a bluff; Haruhi hasn't ruined anyone's sexual reputation as far as I know.

"Hey idiot!"

But just the fact that she would use that for her own gain, is just… so bad. Maybe… as long as she doesn't threaten the world with it, it's just fine. Wait! She does threaten the very existence of this world! And my job is too prevent that very thing from happening! At the hands of a 16 year old bo--man! Young man!

"Hey are you listening to m-"

Evil truly has a name! And it's-

"KYON!"

My vision - suddenly out of focus - refocused. Haruhi had her face all up in mine, and her teeth were clenched, making her jaw look locked. Devils were piercing through her eyes, saying: your in for it now buddy!

I stared at her, "What."

It was emphasized more as a statement, then a question. But that doesn't really make any sense, because the 5 W's all are questions in itself. Michael Cera might as well say, go to hell, in his quiet awkward voice. Or Nagato saying, I love you. You wouldn't guess if she was telling the truth or just messing with you.

Her lips frowned, but she held her intense stare, "Fix it."

"Fix what?"

"The heater you idiot!"

You're the one that kicked it over last week and broke it! "I don't know how."

"Well you should!"

She broke contact and sat back down on the computer chair and began to click away randomly.

Sour. Just sour. It was these times that those random burst of fury would catch me off guard. It's these times where closed space would occur. These times when Espers would destroy those Shinji beasts. And those times when Itsuki would wave his hand to listen. Going something like:

"Miss Suzumiya isn't very pleased today."

"When is she not?"

He chuckles, "That is easily answered. But…"

"But what?"

"No, nothing."

"Then stop opening your mouth."

"Well that certainly would make for a very tenseful game, wouldn't you agree?"

"Tenseful?" Was that even a word?

"I'm not sure," he waved it off. "Anyhow, the closed spaces seem to building up as of late. Have you done any sort of thing to agitate Miss Suzumiya?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Ah, but you should."

He moves his Queen over diagonally into a spot where his smile seems to show distain. He was losing.

"Well I don't."

I moved my night Knight over to block my King.

"Well if that's the case, why not instead make her happy? Push her against the wall and put your lips like this," his lips slightly puckered. "I'm sure that will ca-"

"Hell no!"

He chuckles again, the expected response. "Well, then that leads to more work for me," his arms shrugs.

You don't have to make me feel guilty, "Look Koizumi, I'm trying to keep her happy. That's all that should matter."

He moved his rook onto the other end of the chess board.

"Or at least, Haruhi hasn't completely given up on the - this world."

"True, but I must act on worst case scenarios. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But with your on-growing trust with her, I would have suspected your affections for her would at least show more often."

"I don't know what you're talking about.

"I suppose you don't. But maybe Miss Suzumiya herself might make the first move."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles, once again. "Ah I forgot; it's your turn now."

"What?"

"Your turn to move your piece."

I looked down at the chess board, finding my King being cornered by Itsuki's Queen, and his Rook. How the hell did h-

"-and checkmate."

Alas, the only people in this room are Haruhi and I. To the whereabouts of the others, I would have no response to you. I could make up an excuse for them, or more over "would" make an excuse for them; Haruhi complains more than I do when it comes to her team of sniper brigades.

Itsuki has a job remember?

Yuki has to have some breaks Haruhi, let her have fun with the computer club.

Mikuru is probably doing something with Tsuruya; who knows where they're at!

Excuses like that. Or something along those lines. Actually, that one with Mikuru seems to lack the "duh" factor the other two possess. Have my lying skills worsened? This doesn't matter actually, because amazingly, or luckily, Haruhi took it as coincidence. Oh, reasonable-Haruhi, please won't you dawn yourself another time soon?

The whirl of the fan and the harsh rainy-wind that smuggled itself through the window behind Haruhi were the only sounds audible at the moment. A little cough here, and a sip of tea there, but just silence. Rare, especially when Haruhi is around. Maybe it's because today is raining?

Scratch that, I hate the rain.

By the time I had finished my train of thoughts, Haruhi had stopped clicking away on the mouse. She sat there quietly, her breaths in her nose, and out the mouth. She didn't seem fazed at the decreasing temperature that my body visually shows. My skin tightening my muscles, showing bumps; the hairs on the back of my neck were standing proud and tall like Mt. Fuji.

That heater would really be nice now.

"Let's go."

Haruhi's chair was gently pushed back by her feet, and she grabbed her duffle bag. I followed her out the door. No use in complaining; I really wanted to go home.

Walking down the hallway, I found that I never really liked how brown the floors are. Oh I know, I'm beginning to complain about floorboards now. But, that's what happens when your world begins to spiral down into a science fiction-driven chaos… you complain about the smaller things. The, _another-Asakura-is-going-to-hunt-me-down-and-kill-me_, thought hasn't come up ever since Yuki's accidental rift in the time… or space… or, whatever. Or how Haruhi could stop the Earth's core from spinning. Those things just don't seem to bother me, when they really should.

It's just that… they don't seem important until the moment they begin to happen.

Does that make sense? Like, when your playing a sport, basketball, you don't start thinking about winning or losing until the last few minutes/last few scores of the game. You just grab the ball, pass, pass, shoot. Rinse, soap up, and repeat until it's: oh crap, we're losing!

"Well maybe you shouldn't suck so bad at the sport!"

"True."

Haruhi and I got out of the building and began to head over the main gate.

I would have looked up normally to see how the weather use to be, currently is, or was going to be. But my answer was completely surrounding me. In the form of wet, cold, droplets of soaked up sea water. Millimeters apart, with only a jacket on my end (Cardigan on Haruhi's) and a small umbrella to guard us.

It was raining at quite an alarming rate. And from the sounds of it, it was quickly getting worst.

Another thing caught my eye, "What?"

Haruhi had her arms completely wrapped around mine and her body puzzled onto mine, "Could you hold that thing steadier?!"

Must you always put so much force into your demands? I lowered the umbrella head so it covered, or tried to cover, both of us. Realizing to myself: always bring an umbrella that can fit two people. This thing is a pathetic piece of junk right now.

"Hey move it over more to my side!" her hand began to tug on my arm.

"What? No way! My shoulder is already wet!"

"If you weren't so big, then we wouldn't have this problem!"

Are you seriously going to make an argument over that?!

"Penalty! Don't talk back to your leader!"

I sighed and moved the umbrella even more to her direction, causing the rain to spill onto my neck. It didn't help that the wind was blowing in my direction and that the left side of my jacket is now just as soaked as my shoes. What Haruhi wants, Haruhi gets. That should be planted into the 10 commandments somewhere. I was like a piece of brick for her as well; she was as dry as Shamisan. May I add, Shamisan rare baths make him an attraction of foul smells.

"There's my house," Haruhi pointed.

"Yeah, I know."

As we headed towards her front door, the rain began to pound harder. Harder and harder until I was sure the rain drops would pierce through the umbrella. Thud, thud, thud… it was all coming around us, and we began to pick up the pace.

"Hurry up!" she snatched the umbrella from my hand and made a run for it.

Haruhi you… "Hey!"

I caught up to her as she began to make some form of an attempt to dry off on her front porch. Pushing the excess water off from the umbrella, she retracted it and tied it up. Haruhi put the it on the side and took off her shoes. She dropped the hood of her jacket and opened the door.

She paused.

"You coming in?" she looked back at me; here arms crossed over her chest and her back holding the door open.

"Oh," I was taken aback. This was a strangely, awkward moment for me. The things that come out of Haruhi's mouth were more than often commands, or offending comments directed at me, or something otherwise. She almost never offers me a choice. At least, a choice she seems to take either answers. Has she finally found the portal to all goodness? Am I being repaid for the debt this girl has burdened me? Am I going crazy right now?! And why am I analyzing this moment so much?! Not to mention this is the first time I'll be setting foot into her domain.

"Well are you?" her foot began to tap.

I smirked and walked in. I pushed my hood down as she closed the door and walked pass me. She threw her cardigan onto a nearby sofa and took off her headband.

"Make yourself at home~" her voice trailed off as she headed for what seemed to be the kitchen.

I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat hanger, near the front door. I headed into the kitchen and saw Haruhi taking a number of things out of the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she handed me a handful of items that I set down on the counter, where the others were. "We're cooking something."

"We?"

"Yes," she closed the refrigerator door and looked at me. Her eyes shining, and an ear-to-ear smile was plastered on her face. "Be happy, or else I'll make you cook everything!"

I shook my head in distain, "Well maybe towels would make me feel more up to it."

"Bathroom," she brushed passed me and began assorting through a knife drawer.

I headed out of the kitchen and looked into the hallway. A multiple assortment of doors to numerous rooms, plus a staircase to boot. No matter how many times I've dropped Haruhi off here, it's still as enormous as always. With that aside, I didn't feel obligated to check all the rooms.

To check Haruhi's room.

I turned back. "Where's the bathroom?"

The sound of a drawer slamming shut and footsteps came my way. She walked out of the kitchen and went into a random room in the hallway and came out holding a white, clean towel.

"Idiot."

Well excuse me for not knowing your own house!

"Hurry up and get dry," she threw the towel at me and went back into the kitchen. Pots and pans crashing together began to overpower the sound of the rain as I took off my shirt and began to dry myself.

"What are you cooking?" I walked in with the towel over the back of my neck.

_"We."_

Playing games? "Okay. What are _we_ cooking?"

I glanced over at the table and saw a whole fish, vegetable oil, random assortments of spices, herbs and a lemon. "Fried fish?"

"So you do use that head of yours for observation!" she slaps my forehead with a smirk on her face. "Now maybe if you were more persistent, then we could have actual luck finding Aliens and Time Travelers and-"

*BzzT*

All of the sudden, the lights go out. It could be the rain caused an electrical power outage. It could have been that a tower was knocked down somewhere near town. It could have been that a lightning bolt struck the electric generator and energized it up until it exploded from the sheer power. Whatever the case, everything went out. It was pitch black. The only thing I feel was my breath surrounding my lips, and the skipping beat of my heart.

"It must be the rain," Haruhi broke the silence. Her voice seemed to be much louder in the dark. That honestly doesn't sound like a good thing.

"So calm?"

"It's only the dark. Why? You scared or something?"

Idiot. "No."

"Then come on," she took hold of my arm. "I have some flashlights in my room. We can stay there for now."

I didn't hesitate to follow Haruhi. Honestly, her grip alone would have dragged me across her carpet floor into the hallway, onto the stairs, and into her bedroom. Random strength; did God just roll dice when giving all of us attributes?

I found myself sitting on the floor, with my back against Haruhi's bed. She was rummaging under there(her bed), presumably a box. My vision was slowly beginning to be accustomed to the dark, but they were still premature.

Where are those flashlights anyway?

"I can't seem to find them," the sounds of an array of items moving filled the silent, rainy air.

"Here," I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It had a flashlight application, and a visibly 'no connection' on it's main screen.

"And you couldn't have told me about this earlier?!"

And suddenly it's my fault?

"It is your fault! Everything's your fault!"

I just scoffed. Or made a scoffing sound. Is there an onomatopoeia for scoffing?

"What kind of noise was that?"

"I dunno."

Haruhi chucked out two items out from under her bed which crashed themselves onto her floor.

They didn't sound like flashlights.

"They're candles."

"You got a lighter?" I picked up on of the candles, getting a feel of how long it was.

Insert sex joke here.

It was fat and stubby, easily made to just support itself on flat surfaces

"My parents room," she got up. "I'll just go get it. Wait here."

And I did.

Unique…

…

Sorry, Nagato, for stealing your catch phrase there, but that's exactly how Haruhi's room felt. I really couldn't see anything, but it was just a feeling. A sixth sense, more or less. The scent that would always brush pass my nose, honeydew peppermint, an odd combination, but it was different. In other words, it smelled like Haruhi. The aura it gave, the same aura given boundlessly by the demi-God with her crazy eccentricity. I'm sure if it could speak, it would sound like her as well.

"Back," she was holding a lit candle. "And here's your phone."

She chucked it over at my direction, but the dark has even rusted Haruhi's skills in the art of aiming, and it landed pass my head, onto her bed.

Could you be more careful with that thing?!

"Don't go insane over a stupid phone Kyon," she scowled as she sat down in front of me,

You go insane over everything else!

"Here, give me your candle."

I believe she stuck out her hand, but I ignored it. It wasn't visible anyway. I lit the candle myself and set it down near my right knee.

Suddenly, a flowery scent ravished it's fingers around my nose. "Smells like roses."

"They're scented candles moron."

"I know that. I was just commenting."

Why do you even have scented candles anyway?

"Because regular candles are boring!"

And somehow, the scent makes them more interesting?

"Totally!"

I just sighed.

"Say Haruhi, where are your parents anyway?"

She looked up;

"I don't know," what seemed to be in the darkness was her shoulders shrugging. "They said they'll be back in a week. Something about their 3rd honeymoon."

Oh.

"Who has 3rd honeymoons anyway? Isn't just one already enough? Doesn't all the magic happen there already?"

Maybe they're marriage was in need of more magic.

"It's still dumb; just a waste of money! A waste of time!" her face showed of an annoying kind of look, as her head was slightly facing her right. "Marriage is a waste of money and time! All you do is just dress up over some big wedding over a guy you've been dating for whoever knows how long. Why get married? Why is marriage so sacred to everything? Can't we just-"

"Coming from someone who wants to marry and alien," I interrupted.

"There will always be magic with an Alien spouse! My alien would overload my life with fun and excitement! It would never be dull! He would fly me across the Universe with his U.F.O…"

Haruhi kept rambling on about her science fiction fantasies, where I began to grow annoyed.

You seem to have put a lot of thought into this. "A regular guy can't do that for you?"

"Regular," she scoffed. "Ordinary. Same. Repetitive. Bland. Boring. These words are cursed I tell you!"

So your blaming a warlock for the words you seem to take as sinful?

Don't you ever stop to think how this obsession over finding the abnormal is sort of sickening?

"Passionate," her voice became stern. As if I offended her. "Passionate. Not obsessed."

Sorry.

"Obsession is an unhealthy desire. It is an illness. An illness that needs to be treated. Their heart painfully needs what it craves." She puts a hand to her chest. "I am passionate for my findings. This is what my heart desires. It isn't what it painfully craves. This is what will make things interesting. This is what will make my life interesting. This is what will make me happy!"

"Obsessed…" she shakes her head. "What an ugly word."

I paused for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"Happiness huh?" I sort of snorted.

It's what all humans want.

"Why, are you unhappy or something?"

Oh? Now you're finally starting to take interesting in my well being?

I yawned, "Let's talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired." My arms stretched out.

I was trying to dodge the question. Really, I wasn't sure how that could be answered…

I'm unhappy Haruhi! I'm being dragged around against my will, and my wallet has been diagnosed with anorexia! You made my life miserable! All I wanted was a normal high school ordinary life!

Or:

I'm happy Haruhi. Ever since you stepped into my life, it has become an adventure. Everyday was an adventure. With you, Haruhi…

"Whatever," she picked up her candle. "I'm going in the kitchen to put away the items and make myself something."

"Hey wait," she stopped at the door frame and I stood up. "Can you make me something to eat too?"

"Hmph! Make it yourself idiot!"

I sighed as she walked away. What a typical Haruhi response. But that didn't matter. I pulled myself into Haruhi's bed, spread open the blanket, and rested my head on her cold pillow. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I was too lazy to find a futon or whatever.

"Get off my bed you stupid idiot!"

That will be the sound of my alarm clock in the next few minutes. But every minute of rest is worth the trouble. So I should stop sounding like a freak and decline from talking to myself any further. I closed my eyes and fell into my temporary coma.

* * *

The sun's blinding rays hit my eyes, and I opened them. The rain had stopped, and the smell of water-on-pavement was coming in the room.

Her room.

Haruhi's room.

But she was nowhere to be found. I awoke in the same position as I slept, and found no dent on the opening space.

She didn't sleep here.

Suddenly a loud pitched scream pierced my ears, into my brain, and into my heart

That was Haruhi.

And I've never heard her scream like that. Ever.

I raced off down, out of the room, forgetting about the numbness of my legs when I fell asleep. I pumped battery acid into them. I needed to get down there. Quick.

As I hit the living room, the sound of a slamming door entered my brain.

My eyes were fixed on red. Red, cold blood. Crimson blood. Spilling onto the sole of my feet, wrapping around them like a cold child being covered by his favorite blanket. My heart felt like a snail, and someone dumped a truck of salt on top of it. And for a second, I thought that it was my own blood beneath me. Salty liquid streams began to run down my face, and I made no attempt to hold them back.

There was no point in holding back.

Haruhi's lifeless body was merely two steps away.

My legs gave out, and I dropped on my knees. Blood splattering all over my legs, but I that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered…

Nothing.

_"Haruhi…"_

I took Haruhi's shoulders with my arm and picked it up gently, holding it to my face. I saw her eyes. Her lifeless eyes. Her. Dead. Eyes.

_"Haruhi…"_

There was a lump in my throat like I dry swallowed a bowling ball. I tried to swallow it down but…

_"Wake up…"_ my voice croaked. _"Wake up you idiot…"_

I shook her. I shook her because my stupid fucken mind thought for a moment she would make a snappy come back! A little cry that said: "I'm fine, Kyon. You don't need to be such a baby!"

Anything to hear her voice…

a groan…

a peep…

a whisper…

a cry…

or…

Anything…

I hung my head, and those stupid tears dropped from my chin. My cry breathes came in. All I could smell was my own pain. I've never felt this pain. Cupid had no mercy and showered every single arrow into my breaking heart.

This pain hurts so fucking much! Just kill me now God!

_"Haruhi…"_ I rocked our bodies back and forth. Sleeping beauties aren't cared as gently as this. I just wanted to hear her yell at me one more time. No! Not one more time! That just wouldn't be enough! I just want her back! I need her back! She isn't just a class mate to me! She makes my life worth living! She's the spinning axis of my world!

_"Haruhi…"_

Haruhi Suzumiya is my world!

_"Haruhi…"_

Suddenly, footsteps came from the peripheral of my ears.

_"Haruhi…"_

My head only slightly turned to look before the back of my skull met a bat.

_"Haruhi…"_

My world began to spiral out of control; vertigo.

_"Haruhi…"_

My whole body twisted into chaos and I fell down into a hole.

"Haruhi…"

A black hole.

"Haruhi…"

Then I woke up.

* * *

I was staring at a not-so-familiar ceiling. It was still pitch-black, and the rain has yet to cease it's onslaught of dripping terror. Half my body was slumped on a floor; the blanket covering me was now a terrible excuse for a rug.

The tears from my face were long gone and dried. The pain in my chest was now replaced with a bump on the backside of my head.

"Haruhi…"

My mind went through a blank stare. Unsure of what to think of. Unsure of what had just happened. Unsure if she still-

"What were you babbling about?"

Thank God that a voice that made my spine tingle came rushing through my ears. Thank God that the piercing vocals belonged to no one else but Haruhi Suzumiya. Thank God my blank mind relaxed into reality. And let us thank God for Haruhi; you're still alive.

I can now thank God for saving me the embarrassment of breaking down like a mother who just lost her son to war.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "How long was I out?"

I decided to just dodge her question with my own. Essentially, I had no idea what she was talking about in the first place.

"30 minutes I guess. Does it matter?"

"I guess not," I shook my head.

She obviously had something in her mouth because she kept speaking in semi-muffles. I could understand, but damn woman. Have some manners!

My vision, now greatly improved, could see just about every out linage of every object in this room. Including Haruhi. She was leaning against the door, one hand with a candle, and the other which seems to be a square substance of some sort. A sandwich. Yeah, that's it.

"It took you 30 minutes to make that?"

Her neck made a choking sound.

"Oh! Coming from the person who was too tired to move his own ass!" she cocks her head to the left. "Hmph!"

"Sorry," I waved it off. I truly and utterly was not in the mood to bring this into conversation.

"Look at what you did to my bed!" she placed her candle on a table and stomped over to my beautiful disaster. "My sheet, my pillow, my…"

Haruhi's sudden amount of care made her almost seem human. "Clean this up at once!"

Well maybe if you had a futon somewhere I wouldn't have slept there in the first place.

"Honestly Kyon, would I jump and sleep on your bed without your permission?"

I didn't _jump_ on your bed. And yes, you would sleep on my bed without my permission! I'm willing to bet money on that!

"Whatever." Chew. Chew. Swallow. "Forget about the bed."

Alright.

She walked out of the room and I stood up. Putting a hand to my chest, I took a deep breath; did I really feel that? I shook my head. No, it was just a dream. A really bad dream.

Haruhi walked in, dragging a futon behind her. "Here," she kicked it my way. "Sleep on this."

Really? That's what futons are for?

I took my leisure to sit in it, while Haruhi did a 5-star frog splash onto her bed. Whatever happened to: why'd you mess up my bed! And don't tell me she also watches wrestling.

"Why not? Sure the story's are fake, the violence is fake, and the personality is fake. But it's just entertainment! And it excels at what it's suppose to do!" she punched the palm of her hand. "There's nothing like watching two professionals go at it one on one!"

I would have to agree with you on there.

"Oh! Maybe we should join up our Brigade into professional wrestling? Everyone watches wrestling!"

Everyone as in: males.

She took another bite of her sandwich and her voice became a muffle of nonsense. "And when they see Mikuru, everyone will know our name! We'll be the We will be famous I tell ya! Famous!"

The thought of Mikuru being stared down by an unknowingly large amount of raging hormone-driven males in there 30's?! Hell no!

"You spoil everything Kyon!"

It's not like you ripen up everyone's day.

"God! There's nothing to do when it's a blackout!"

You_ could_ make me a sandwich.

"What?" she turned her head to me. She gave off this sort of radiation, like her eyes were trying to pierce through my skull. Was she trying to convey a message to me?

"You still hungry?"

She said this with a surprising amount of wonder. Which baffled me because I thought it would have been something to just shut me out:

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

Or:

"Don't talk to your commander like that! You're the private in this army!"

Something like that.

"Seems like it," I rubbed my stomach.

She turned away from me, but what replaced was a hand that stuck out, holding a sandwich. A half eaten sandwich.

I watched it dangle for a moment, then I took it from her. Her hand retracted as I inspected it. I wasn't really sure why I was inspecting it. Haruhi was no magnet to germs, but she deficiently was a black hole for disaster, and that can't be cured. Can it? I'm getting off topic here.

I took a bite, and it was… horrible. For some reason, I was expecting the bread to be toasted with all it's crunchy goodness. But really, I should have known from the feel of it, or at the very least _remember_ that everything electrical has bitten the dust. It was soft, bitter, white bread. The inside was just tacky, cold, squared, cheese. It was so plain! And to think that with a little bit of electricity, this insult to the culinary arts would become the legendary Grilled Cheese Sandwich.

It's actually quite heartbreaking.

"You ate the whole thing?!"

Without realizing it, I found my hand empty, still holding the position of *insert sandwich here*.

"Geez Kyon, I never knew you were _that_ hungry."

I never knew either.

"You're such an idiot."

I just chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"After a while, the word _idiot_ sort of loses it's meaning, you know?"

"Your opinion isn't as important as mine!" she scoffed.

"So as long as it matters to you and not me, it's still relevant?"

"Yes."

I chuckled again.

"Now what?" she took my chuckle as some sort of insult.

Or… I don't know.

"Ever since that Tanabata bamboo thing…"

"The wishes?"

"Yeah that.

"Why, what about?"

I laid into the futon, putting my hands back behind my head. "And one of your wishes said: Let the world revolve around me as it's center!" I raised my voice and flew my arms out. I was half mocking, and half emphasizing her.

"Get to the point Kyon!"

I replaced my chuckle with an unseen smirk. "I can't help but feel that your trying to make yourself the center of the world. Starting with me."

Because who am I kidding? The only person in the world that can control Haruhi Suzumiya, is Haruhi Suzumiya!

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

I felt my gut was punched in by Mike Tyson. Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up?

"The world…" she began. "I almost gave up on it."

I never knew your were suicidal.

"Not like that you idiot!" she turned to over in her bed and stuck her head out, looking at me. "It was only for one night."

She turned back. "One night I really…" she took a deep breathe. "I really wanted this world to just be gone. Vanish. Disappear."

She looked back at me, "You've felt that way before haven't you?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I might as well agree with what she's saying.

"Yeah…" she turned back. "I had a dream afterwards. A dream that felt all too real… but it seemed to vague."

"What could you remember?"

"…"

She seemed unresponsive.

"…"

"…"

Earth to Haruhi?

"…"

"…you were in it."

A sinking feeling came rushing in, like my throat was trapped inside my large intestine. Could she be talking about _that_ dream? The only memory of Haruhi and I that will forever be locked into the Chamber of Secrets, forbidding anyone to speak parseltongue and the key thrown away?

"I… was…?" my gut churned.

"Yeah. You said a lot of weird things…"

She paused.

"You _did_ a lot of weird things…"

Not only was my throat inside my stomach, but also my liver, kidney, heart, lung were all pummeling down into a spiraling chaos. It seems my brain still had some fighting will within it's interior as it kept high and mighty like a general in this failing army.

"Do you think dreams are… connected?"

Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_.

Does she believe I had the same dream as well? She couldn't possible come to that conclusion!

Could she?

"Well I do believe dreams are more like…" how should I put this? "Wishes. Wishes that your heart makes…"

Answering her theory with my own seemed to be the best way to respond. And, it seemed to have been.

She snorted, and I was kind of happy that she did.

"Cinderella…" her voice mangled with disgust. "That move is a piece of cliché-love that makes girls go giddy! A guy kissing you at midnight? How many times have people tried to recreate that feeling? What a waste of time! Love is a sickness I tell you!"

I never knew you felt so strongly about that. "What about Snow White?"

"Are you just _trying_ to make fun of me, Kyon?!"

I laughed. The first laugh I've done in a long time.

"Can you be serious here?!" I could only take her anger in stride; I was far too tired to take Haruhi one-on-one.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I am."

I heard her pull up the covers, and toss a bit in her bed. My mind was quickly falling into dreamland, and struggling to stay awake was unadvised.

I heard her take a deep breath.

"…Do you really think that dreams are just wishes?"

I stopped to wonder how sincere her voice sounded. It was… almost human-like.

"I guess so," agreeing with her, again, seemed to be best. She would probably take this all night if I began to argue.

"Why though?"

Why is my answer so important right now? Are you scared of dreaming?

"Haruhi…" I sighed deeply, causing my stomach to hurt somehow. "…Let's continue this next morning."

I'm pretty sure it is morning, just the rain has yet to show it's shining radiance upon thee.

"Fine."

The stern statement reminded me of what Haruhi really is. Something I am still trying to grasp. A stubborn, determined, crazy, insane, eccentric, obse--passionate, energetic, not-your-every-day High School girl.

…

She happened to have a cute snore as well.

"Night Haruhi," I mumbled under my breath and tucked myself into the fetal position.

The humidity in Haruhi's room began to disperse, and I'm sure when I awake, my body would be in a frozen ice berg, like a caveman who was just a little bit too adventurous in the harsh blizzard. Straying away from his tribe only to be found centuries later by scientist.

I would have to say that I had around two minutes before my conscious state reaches it's Christmas-close. With that in mind, let's talk about dreaming.

Dreaming as you know, is caused when you have REM(Rapid eyes movement). People who do dream, dream until it is morning. I vaguely remember any of my dreams, but randomly throughout the day, I would remember a specific dream I had years ago. This is my more optimistic thinking of the human brain, seeing that I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots.

If dreams truly are wishes, then I would have to undoubtedly agree. My wishes never come true, and whenever I dreamed, those as well never came true. I know how some people dream about their future, near or far, and they _do_ end up fulfilled. What does that make my anime/manga/alien/time travelers/espers/sliders dreams where those said characters would just come up to me and say: Hey!

…

Wait…

…

Never mind.

Who cares right? Dreams are just dreams, they're not wishes, they're not connected, they're not anything but dreams.

But still… it's gotta be coincidence.

Whatever, my mind has taken it's long hard day at work, now fluffing it's pillow, and ready to recharge for the next morning. So let the talking stop.

Good ni--

"…Kyon…"

The sudden call of my name sent an electric pulse into my brain, awakening it from it's eternal slumber.

_"…Kyon…"_

The sudden call of my name caused my bloodshot eyes to open.

_"…Kyon…"_

The sudden call of my name forced my face to turn to it's owner.

_"…Kyon…"_

The sudden call of my name caused my chest to expand considerably, and let out a significant amount of carbon dioxide into the air. A sigh.

_"…Kyon…"_

Haruhi's airy voice made my nickname almost worth having. But really, what I should be doing right now is finding a permanent marker and start drawing on her face. The consequences would be dire, but the pros seem to out weigh the cons. I digress, however.

I couldn't help but smile at Haruhi's sleeping face. It was up there in par with Miss Asahina, which I do regret comparing.

And… if dreams are truly wishes…

Then…

"Sweet dreams Haruhi."

**End**

* * *

_A/N: Again, my apologies for such a crappy fic. Everyone seemed to be doing a chapter-filled master-piece where there's a problem and Kyon is once again called upon to solve it. That, ooor, someone is delving into the mind of an individual and proposing their thoughts._

_I sort of wanted to just let Haruhi and Kyon bicker and bicker, because I thought it would be a clever story._

_How wrong I was..._

_Anyway, review! Flame me if you will! Anything to waste your precious time!  
_


End file.
